


With Wit Enough for Thee

by hauntedlittledoll



Series: Tumblr Fic War [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random Literary References for the Win, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for goodluckdetective — or I guess an alternative, if you want something different, is that Tim dies before Bruce comes back. How does Bruce react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Wit Enough for Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/gifts).



> Title taken from William Shakespeare's "Macbeth."

Cassandra took him to the cemetery.  She was the only child who would enter this place with him.  The others preferred to mourn in private.

Bruce preferred to mourn in private, but his daughter was as wise as Alfred and as stubborn as Dick and Barbara.  Cassandra became his shadow as Bruce struggled to acclimate to the world that had gone on without him.

As he struggled with the loss of another son.

"How?" he asked, staring at the simple headstone so much like the one that still marked Jason’s empty grave for a child so remarkably different.

He really meant: “Who?”  Who could he blame for this?  Who had taken from him, from Batman?

The potential list was endless.  The Joker of course, Ra’s al Ghul’s unhealthy interest in the boy, his father’s killer that never seemed to stop haunting Tim, Black Mask … a whole gallery of rogues.

Cassandra shrugged.  Bruce correctly interpreted that to mean it didn’t matter, not that they didn’t know.  “He was looking for you,” she told him, “in time.”  It’s simple fact; his daughter’s voice holds no blame, only admiration for her brother’s intelligence and sorrow at his loss.

That was fine.

Bruce blamed himself.


End file.
